Harnesses with attached leashes are often used for controlling dogs when taking them on walks and on longer hikes when supplies may be needed. The idea of separately attaching several supply containers to a dog harness so that each container hangs by itself from a single strap of the harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,762 of Newitt, issued Feb. 9, 1993. Attaching a pair of packs of supplies to a connecting fabric that is placed over the top of a dog's harness to let the packs hang below on opposite sides of the dog, is disclosed in Design U.S. Pat. No. 313,677 of Hammond et al., issued Jan. 1, 1991. The connecting fabric rests on a piece of harness strap and extends down both sides of the dog where it is shown overlying but is not shown to be connected to two straps of the harness that extend in parallel spaced relation down the sides of the dog. Another piece of strap extends over and apparently can be moved toward the first piece of strap to hold the connecting fabric between them.